


Breeding Frenzy

by Doctor_Citrus (Warden_Shinigami)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Impregnation, Multi, One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Doctor_Citrus
Summary: Following her divorce of her husband and reclaiming her family company, Willow Schnee seeks to make amends with the White Fang, to help heal the wounds from the past.Thankfully, her daughters are happy to help in taking the burden.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Sienna Khan/Winter Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Breeding Frenzy

"I'll admit, I was surprised to hear your deal." Ghira said, sitting upon his chair. "But to have you here, and reading the new practices for your company, I have to wonder why _this_ would be something you'd insist upon."

Willow Schnee, current owner of the SDC and recently separated from her husband, was on her knees before him, taking his cock as far down her throat as possible. She pulled it out and gasped for air.

"To be honest, I'm a little selfish with this." Willow said, resting her hands on her stomach. "I love my children, but to have another one, and without being with _him_ to do so, I couldn't resist the idea."

Willow moaned as fingers probed her wet pussy. Warm lips pressing against her neck as Ghira's wife held herself close to her.

"I can understand that." Kali said, pinching her nipple. "Since Blake left, I've been something of an empty nester, myself."

"It's a shame our daughters couldn't be together for this." Willow said, moaning into her touch. "But I'm sure Weiss is being entertained in some other way."

"We should keep going." Ghira said, getting up. "After all, there are others waiting."

Kali helped lay Willow down on the floor, moving so she was straddling her head. Willow gripped her thighs and started to lick her dripping folds. Ghira positioned himself between Willow's legs, slowly pressing his tip against her.

"We should invite her over after all this is done." Kali said, moaning into her licks. "So we can continue discussions of any further deals."

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Ghira said, pushing into her.

Willow moaned into Kali as her husband started to thrust into her. Ghira began to kiss his wife, both of them moving their hips in and against Willow, ensuring as much pleasure as possible between the three of them. It had been so long since someone had taken her to bed, her former husband having been more absorbed by business to notice her needs. 

A knock at the door made them remember the rest of the deal.

"I hate to rush things, dear." Ghira said, picking up the pace. "But others are waiting."

Kali groaned, feeling Willow's breath hitch against her. "I think she's excited for this."

Ghira groaned as he came inside of Willow, his seed flooding inside of her. Kali lifted herself off of Willow, a bit disappointed she hadn't been able to finish yet. Willow panted, sitting up as Ghira opened the door.

"Remember. If she wants to stop, then we stop." He instructed to the other Faunus that came in. "Anyone who tries anything funny answers to me."

Willow felt her excitement grow as the other men came into the room, ready to have a chance to breed her.

"I hope my daughters are having as good a time as I am."

* * *

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Winter glared at the woman sitting in front of her face.

"A little." Sienna said, pulling on the leash to bring her closer. "Knowing that the next batch of Schnees will be Faunus feels delightful."

Winter was only wearing a collar, the only request she had made as part of the arrangement. A slight kink she had developed during a previous relationship with one of her coworkers. Winter moaned as the next White Fang member entered her, a few more had already used her, and it seemed like there were more to go.

"No need to be gentle boys, I'm sure the military hardened her a bit." Sienna said, smirking.

Winter was about to say something when the man fucking her smacked her ass, causing her to moan. Winter buried her face back between Sienna's legs, licking her pussy to try and keep herself from moaning more.

"Oh that's really good." Sienna groaned. "I might even join you in on this, maybe after your 15th load."

Winter hid her blush with Sienna's thighs, not wanting to admit how much her dirty talk was getting to her. After all of this was done, she'd need to pay her back in her own way.

The Fang member that was pounding into her came soon, causing Winter to moan as she felt the warm liquid pouring into her. She looked up to see Sienna biting her lip.

"You know what, I might join you a bit sooner."

* * *

There was a pounding on the door. "Hurry up, everyone else is having their fun!"

"Shut up, we're almost done!" Ilia shouted.

"These guys are insatiable." Trifa said, making sure to tied Weiss' arms nicely. "You really wanna go all out for this don't you?"

"I'm finally free to make choices for myself. And I've always wanted a tattoo." Weiss said, hissing a bit of breath. "Are you done yet?"

Ilia put the tattoo gun down. "Done. Even with your aura, it might feel a little sore."

Weiss groaned as Ilia gently rubbed the fresh spot. The White Fang logo now resting above her freshly shaved pussy.

"Y'know, I could take you to a couple shops if you want more ink later." Trifa suggested.

"Thanks, there's just something about this that felt right." Weiss said.

"And having Trifa tie up your arms felt right too?" Ilia said, walking to the door. "You really have some kinks to go through."

Ilia let the door open and the first member walked in. Weiss recognized him from the train as the lieutenant she had fought so long ago.

"Weiss, Banesaw, Banesaw, Weiss." Ilia introduced the two.

"We've met." The two of them said.

Trifa laughed a little, still sitting behind Weiss on the table.

"Well this is awkward." Ilia said, stepping aside.

Banesaw walked up to Weiss, letting his cock flop against her thigh.

"First I got to fight a Schnee, now I get to fuck one." He said.

"I was less experienced then." Weiss said, trying not to feel insulted. "We could go a few rounds after this to show how much better I've gotten."

"Enough small talk, you two." Trifa said. "We're already behind."

Banesaw rubbed his tip against Weiss' pussy, easing himself into her. Weiss moaned, feeling like she might split open. Trifa stroked her hair, helping her to relax as he pushed further inside. Ilia climbed onto the table, gently groping Weiss' chest and kissing her cheek.

"I was surprised to hear you agreed to this." Ilia said. "Figured you'd be a bit too stuffy for this."

"I needed something for myself." Weiss moaned. "Yang and Blake have been annoying about their relationship. Ruby and Penny started going out. So that just leaves me."

"Guess you decided to go big then." Trifa said, reaching around to rub Weiss' clit. "Gotta respect you for that."

Banesaw gripped her thighs, thrusting deeper into her. He let out a low growl as he kept pushing into her.

"Didn't expect it to go so big." Weiss moaned, her arms struggling against her restraints.

"You know, I always thought you were cute, for a Schnee." Ilia said, kissing along her neck. "And since the rest of your friends are dating, maybe you'd like to go out with someone else?"

"Ilia, I let you tattoo me." Weiss said, cumming around the dick inside her. "We can have dinner or something later."

"Plan later." Banesaw groaned, his cum spilling out of her. "There's others out there waiting."

Weiss moaned as he pulled out of her. Ilia rubbed her stomach, helping her ease into the feeling of being filled. Banesaw made his way back to the door, letting the next member enter the room.

"So... are you serious about dinner?" Ilia asked.

Weiss gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll buy."

* * *

_**Months Later** _

"She's kicking!" Ruby said, her hand on Weiss' belly.

"Oh, I'm so excited for the new member of your family." Penny bounced in her seat.

"Thanks." Weiss said. "I called you two here for a different reason than to just feel her though."

Ilia cuddled up to Weiss, still not believing where she was. Smiling as she rubbed the ring on her finger.

"I wanted to ask if you two wanted to be Bianca's godmothers." Weiss said.

Both girls happily squealed, hugging each other.

"I think that's a yes." Ilia laughed.

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake sat opposite of the squealing girls.

"I guess we're honorary sisters." Blake said. "Seeing how your mom keeps visiting my parents every month."

"I'd rather not think about what they're doing." Weiss said.

* * *

Winter gently placed down the picture, she was dressed in her mother's wedding gown, next to Sienna, in a fine suit. Thankfully they were able to set up a wedding before their kids started to show too much.

"You need to rest." Sienna said, patting the seat next to her.

Winter eased herself into the seat, both women were well along into their pregnancies, a healthy boy and girl on their way.

"Despite everything, I still can't believe you actually joined me back then." Winter said, holding her wife's hand.

"I'm a woman of my word." Sienna said, kissing her cheek. "Just like when I promised to take care of you."

"I seem to recall that I proposed to you." Winter said. "Either way, I don't regret any of it."

* * *

Willow sat in the lounge chair, overlooking the beach. One hand rested on her stomach, feeling her fourth child kicking. She smiled at the sensation, and looked out onto the sand, as Whitley played in the surf alongside his new friends.

The SDC had been dissolved into a number of subsidiaries, each with the task of helping repair the damage done against Faunus. Willow retired with enough of a family fortune to keep herself and her children comfortable. It also helped that she had found rekindled love with both Belladonna's. 

All in all, divorcing her husband was the best decision she ever made.


End file.
